characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis B. Catherine
' Lewis B. Victoria, '''otherwise known by her epithet of '"Ms. Frankenstein'", is the infamous captain of her own pirate crew, the '''Yokai Pirates', currently operating within the New World. However, in addition to being a Pirate Captain, Catherine is also of a royal heritage, as she is the youngest daugher of the sixteenth generation of the House of Lewis, which serves as the Royal Family of the Kingdom of _____, a kingdom considered to be the home to several of some of the greatest scientific minds in the New World, a list in which she would include her own. As the youngest daughter in a family of eight other children, while Catherine would watch on as her sisters were trained primarily in the lady-like etiquette and how to choose the right dress, such a simple life was not for her. Catherine was trained at a very young age in the art of combat, being considered to be the one daughter of the family who would not require such intense teaching in the more feminine disciplines, and thus, as the youngest daughter and the daughter most likely to be running the Kingdom after her older siblings got married, was trained in order to defend herself in various situations to become the "warrior princess" of the current generation of the Lewis Family. Catherine's training was perhaps the most intense training that any of the girls in her position before had underwent, transforming her into a deadly weapon. This training went alongside her academic studies as a princess. However, eventually Catherine would grow tired of living a life of royalty that was simply given to her, and a life she had to live not for herself, but for older sisters and the Kingdom. Forsaking her duties as a Princess of _________, Catherine currently lives as a Pirate on the unforgiving seas of the New World while continuing to experiment in ways that her status as a princess would not allow her to due to a combination of politics and ethics, with her "illegal" experimentation also helping to catch the eye of the World Government. In addition, Catherine. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Within the New World, if one was to compare the strength of the average pirate in that region of the Grand Line to the strength of the average pirate in any other region of the world, one would come to a single conclusion: each and every pirate in the New World was on a completely different level to those in the Grand Line, a fact that would be made painfully evident to any newcomer to the region who wished to challenge any pirate crew within the New World. In fact, such a level of power did not simply apply to the pirates, but perhaps each individual engaged in a war on the seas is considered to demonstrate phenomenal power, with the Marines of the New World being generally of a higher calibre than the Grand Line's to match and stand against the overwhelming force that is piracy in the second half of the Grand Line. Perhaps the most obvious manifestation of this power, is the tremendous levels of physical power that the monsters of these seas display that perhaps transcends to the understanding of any person who has not seen these great feats of strength and the unrelenting power behind each blow of the more prominent of these pirates with their own eyes, some threatening to shatter entire islands as if made of brittle glass, while others show the ability to move at speeds beyond the comprehension of most mortal men. Indeed, this is nothing but the normal scene within the New World, where each combatant is so drastically above the level of conventional pirates that the jump from the Grand Line to the New World can be said to be an exponential one. However, even among the pirates of the New World, Catherine is renowned for outstanding levels of physical might vastly outstripping the conventional pirate and claiming to rival some of the greatest of powerhouses within the New World and clashing against their might. As the Captain of the Yokai Pirates, Catherine demonstrates an astonishing physical power or something.... Being trained by the entire Royal Guard of ________ with a regimen of such fervent intensity that many of the instructors found hard to stomach watching their own young princess undergo this training, Catherine was slowly conditioned and transformed into a young girl capable of feats far beyond the level of several adult males simultaneously, considered to have passed the first trial, the "Strength of a Thousand Men". At the age of seven, Catherine demonstrated the ability to shatter the blades of those who dared to attack her through a combination of evasion, and striking the very hilt of the blade with such immense force that it induced a force whose effects simply overcame the tensile strength of steel, as well as the ability to catch cannon balls in mid-air and throw them back at her opponent with incredible ease, completely negating the momentum and kinetic energy that the ball possesses and sending it back at her assailant with equal force. Catherine was meant to become a force that even the Cipher Pol, with their superhuman martial arts, would have a tough time engaging her in battle, a line of defense that was as capable as she was royal. As a grown woman however, Catherine as a pirate is leagues above even her childhood self, demonstrating the ability to cause the ground underneath her to quite literally rumble and with a step, cause the ground underneath her to split apart as if the earth itself quivers in fear of her awesome physical might. Even beings as physically domineering as the so-called absolute physical power of Giants are taken aback by the overwhelming level of physical power contained within her frail frame, completely halting and deflecting the motion of limbs several orders of magnitude beyond her own current size. By simply punching in a given area Catherine is known to cause the air to ripple, blowing small projectiles in the area of distortion back towards her foes while sending towards them a gust of wind powerful enough to knock the breath out of opponents caught off guard, even over quite some distance away from her target, which speaks volumes for what might happen to an invidual who takes a direct blow from her. However, apart from her tremendous superhuman strength, Catherine is considered to be a remarkably quick and perhaps most importantly, agile opponent, demonstrating the ability to perfectly blend and utilize her strength alongside an amazing level of mobility provided by the aforementioned physical attributes to be a formidable opponent to many. Even before consuming her Devil Fruit, which would perhaps serve to exponentially amplify her already tremendous levels of speed, Catherine's training to become a warrior princess also involved a second ordeal, referred to as''' "Godspeed"'''. Under Godspeed, Catherine was trained intensively in perhaps all regards that could be said to be categorized under speed, reflexes and agility. Catherine was known to perform extremely well with this training. As a young girl, Catherine demonstrated the ability to seemingly vanish from the sight of highly trained guardsmen and appear behind them, catching them completelyy off guard and moving onto to incapacitate them before her target ever realized she was behind them. Catherine was trained to react to the shot of a bullet friom increasingly close distances, eventually demonstrating the ability to seemingly evade real bullets fired at her and even throw random objects in the path of these bullets in order to stop them from impacting training dummies. Before even being thought how to create her own martial arts style, Catherine demonstrated the ability to move fluently from one stable configuration to another, being compared to the movements of a cat. Catherine would use her immense speed and the momentum it provided to seemingly run up walls to escape sustained assaults, and then leap into the air to seemingly tag each of her targets with such ease that one would imagine that she was a creature of the sky flying gracefully through the air, if one could even see her to begin with. Most were of but the opinion that she had simply teleported. However, now as an adult woman and the consumer of her Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, Catherine is granted a phenomenally explosive level of speed, seemingly capable of changing her orientation several times in mid air and can evade the attacks of her opponents. Finally, in her ordeal of endurance, Catherine was forced to train her physical capabilities beyond that of any ordinary individual and was capable of taking on some of the most gruesome of injuries and engage in highly intensive combat for vast amounts of time. As the youngest daughter of the House of Lewis, Catherine demonstrates a tremendous resistance to physical damage, and has been trained to withstand some of the most powerful of attacks. Devil Fruit Perhaps from conception, Victoria was always fascinated by cats, even going so far as to declare cats the national animal of her Kingdom as a little girl without even realizing the ramifications her words would have Ways of Combat Kit-Kat In a manner similar to Jio Ken, Ki stuff, allows to replicate Soru, Geppo, and Rankyaku. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Miscellaneous Skills Skilled Biologist Seduction History Bounty